Mate
by boaterV
Summary: Sam is a werewolf and just when he starts to get the curse under control a woman enters who may make everything worth it. Conclusion is now up. Sorry for the delay.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you to ChamberlinofMusic for her help. If you this this is good it's only because of her help but remember she only had my raw material to work with and making art with crayons isn't easy.

Thank you to Shadowglove for letting me play with HER idea. (loved the idea so much I wanted to play in her sandbox)

PS I post faster the more reviews I get (yes that is extortion).

Mine

He had been on edge all day. The full moon wasn't for two more weeks. He should easily be able to control the wolf. He shouldn't have to remind himself to go slow. To control his movement. He could see that people had noticed something. They stared just a little too long. They knew something was off. He watched as a mother held her child a little closer and crossed the street, just so she wouldn't have to pass next to him.

"Dude what is your problem?"

Sam turned towards his brother and pulled his lips back in a snarl.

"Did you seriously just growl at me? I repeat. What is your problem Sammy?"

"Sorry. I don't know."

"Full moon isn't for days."

"You think I don't know when the full moon is Dean?" Sam's anger was evident in his tone.

"Sam, calm down. We've been dealing with this for a while now, if there is something new we'll figure it out."

"I know Dean. It's just that I feel it. Struggling to break free." Sam snarled again. His hands involuntarily curling into fists.

"Alright look. You're scaring the locals. Head back to the motel and get with the research. I'll get the rest of the goods on Casper the Unfriendly Ghost." Dean tossed his brother the keys to the room and watched as he walked away. He cursed under his breath. He thought they finally had this crap under control.

It had been almost a year since Madison had turned Sam. They had survived eleven full moons and it was getting to the point where Sam's "extra" abilities were actually coming in handy in their hunts. Sure they were at the mercy of the moon but other than the three days a month when Sam had to be confined for his own safety it was business as usual.

Until yesterday when they got into town. Snarling and sniffing and basically just acting like an animal. If Dean didn't know better he would have thought the full moon was tomorrow. Truth was he was freaked out. Sam was stronger and faster now that he was infected. Dean would never admit it out loud but he wasn't sure he could stop Sam. If it ever came to that.

Hopefully Sam would find something in his research. Pushing his concern to the backburner he walked back towards the town's records office in search of the grave site of the poltergeist that had already claimed three victims.

"Dammit Clark, I told you I would take care of it."

"Listen Chloe." He offered her his puppy dog eyes.

"I don't want to hear it. Why does no one trust me to do anything for myself?"

"We just worry about you Chlo." She tried to be angry but it was hard. There were much worse things in life than a bunch of heroes caring about what happened to her. She just wished they also trusted her. Between Clark, Oliver, Victor and AC she had enough big brothers to make anyone want to act out.

Though that wasn't what she was doing. Although she was sometimes tempted to prove herself to them she realized the futility of that mission.

She sighed. If only they would trust her to be able to handle something every once and a while.

"Look Clark, I get it. You can't help yourself but all I'm doing today is checking into town records. I'm pretty sure I can look through old dusty files without my personal man of steel."

"Okay but you call me before you do anything… dangerous."

"Deal." She slipped behind the wheel of her car and drove away. watching him get smaller and smaller in the rearview mirror.

Pulling into the parking lot she got out and made her way to the microfiche room. An hour into her search she was annoyed to realize the three files she needed were not on the shelf. Making her way over to the clerks desk she pasted on her best innocent smile.

"Can you tell me who has files 12.17A, B, and C?" The clerk pointed a finger towards the back corner. Chloe didn't believe in coincidences. The three files that contained the details on the house that had recently been the sight of a series of grizzly murders. This wasn't research that some random person was doing on an ancestry hunt and just so happened to grab.

Making her way to the back she thought about what the chances were that someone else just happened to have the three files that might identify the ghost that had been killing people. She sincerely hoped it was some teenagers looking for a scare. The only thing she could think of worse would be one of those aweful cable shows. Ghosthunters? Please. Those idiots didn't hunt anything but basic cable ratings. It would be sad if it wasn't so aggravating. Either way they were only going to get in her way.

"Hi." She offered her best awkward smile. Trying to be as non threatening as possible. She stopped cold though when the man who had her files turned around. Sure he was handsome enough to be on TV but his eyes were haunted. Whatever life he lived it hadn't been an easy one. She couldn't imagine he was looking for a good scare..

"Can I help you with something sweetheart?" He offered her his most charming smile and her radar started blaring.

"I was looking for those files." Chloe was trying really hard not to shiver. The man sitting at the desk was hardened and cool. Everything about him said danger with a capitol "D". She didn't get an evil vibe off of him but there was something about him. No way was he a thrill seeker and Cheesey cable host didn't fit either despite his charming smile. There was of course another option. He could actually know what he was doing.

As soon as she thought the word it fit.

Hunter.

There could be no other explanation for the haunted eyes and dangerous vibes she could sense coming off him.

"Pull up a chair. I'm sure if you get close enough we can look at them together." Dean waved her towards the seat next to him.. He was sizing her up and wasn't liking what he was seeing. Well that wasn't exactly right. He liked what he saw just fine. She was certainly working that tight skirt and silky blouse, so very hot for teacher. What he didn't like was the fact that she was asking for the same information he needed.

Ghosts were the worst for amateurs. A good haunted house brought out every would be Ghostbuster. Pretty blondes aside he wanted to keep this job nice and easy. With Sam acting crazy he didn't need to be adding extra people to the list of things to worry about.

"Look, as much as I enjoy playful banter with a side of sexual innuendo..."

"Who said anything about innuendo?" He added with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"Yeah, so I assume you are looking into the murders at the old Franklin Estate." She nodded towards the image on the screen. "I think it would be in your best interest to head out of town and let me take care of it."

"You?" He leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms. "What's your plan? You going to bat those baby greens at it and ask nicely?"

"Cute. Very Cute."

"Thank you."

"I wish that would work cause then I wouldn't have to dig up a body and burn it."

"Dig up? Sounds like hard work." Sarcasm dripped from his words.

"Please. We both know it's the only way to get rid of an angry spirit. Unless you're going to try and convince me your looking for a basic cable gig?"

"Maybe I like old buildings?"

"And I'm the queen of England. " She just shook her head. He certainly looked like he could handle himself but looks could be deceiving. "You're not going to leave are you?"

"Nope."

"Fine then we get this done together." Chloe sighed in frustration.

"You want to work together?" He stared at her like she had three heads.

"Not really but I don't know you and despite your obvious charms I can't risk you getting into trouble on my watch."."

"You thing I'm charming?" Dean smiled again. Waggling his eyebrows.

"I'm sure that smile works on just about every girl you meet but trust me when I tell you to not waste your time." She looked back at the screen, something caught her eye. She pushed him aside and sat in front of the monitor. Dean watched as she scrolled through the images, stopping on one of Robert Franklin. Scanning the article underneath she found what she was looking for. "Bingo. So we just need to stop by and pick up a few supplies and then we can start the really fun part."

"No need I have everything we need in my motel room and it's along the way."

She looked at him like he was insane for even suggesting it. Then she shrugged her shoulders as if she didn't have a care in the world. "Don't make me regret this."

"I wouldn't dream of it sweetheart."

"Chloe. Call me Chloe."

"Dean." He got up and walked out not looking back to see if she followed.

She watched as he made his way to the parking lot not surprised in the least when he stopped at the sleek black classic car. He was practically a character from some book. The jacket, the hair, the one liners. She couldn't have written him any better if she tried. She laughed despite herself.

"So you're a Hunter?" He turned and looked at her surprised for a moment.

"And you? What's your interest in Casper?"

"I don't like anything threatening my town." She slipped into the passenger seat and waited for him to get in. "This isn't my first angry spirit."

"It's dangerous you know."

"Well then thank goodness I ran into you to keep me safe." She rolled her eyes. Stupid men. Even strangers thought she was helpless. She kept quiet as she watched him pull out into traffic. It was a short ride over to the other side of town and the motel where Dean was staying.

"Why don't you just wait in the car?"

"Why? Did you leave your underwear out?" She laughed as she got out of the car. Wait? Not likely. Perhaps having a super powered alien only a scream away left her feeling a bit invincible.

"Okay wait just one minute." He stood in front of her and tried to get her to stop. "No underwear. Just a partner who isn't feeling his best."

There was something in his eyes. It reminded her of the protective look the boys always got anytime they had to pull her out of trouble. For a brief moment she saw more than the tough guy act and the playboy smile. "I'll wait outside. But hurry up. Sun sets in one hour."

Chloe leaned against the car and waved Dean along. Motioning for him to hurry. He looked annoyed about her touching his car but chose to keep quiet, slipping inside the room.

Closing the door behind him he started to talk before stopping short. Sam was pacing and snarling. He kept taking a step towards the door before cutting himself off and turning back towards the bathroom.

"Sam?" Dean's voice was soft but Sam turned preternatural fast. He snarled and his eyes blazed. He stalked towards Dean and leaned in close, sniffing his jacket before growling again low in his chest. "Whoa big guy!"

"What's that smell Dean?" The words were barely human and his eyes glowed with a golden light.

"Sam? You need to take a step back."

"Get the tranq gun."

"Sammy, are you sure?" Sam just nodded slowly and Dean moved towards the foot of the bed. Leaning down he reached for the gun as there was a knock at the door. Dean's head whipped around just in time to watch Sam sniff the door.

"Dean? I thought you were going to hurry up?"

For Dean, time slowed to a crawl. Sam snarled at Chloe's voice and moved forward, pulling the door open as Dean reached for the tranq gun. Chloe gasped as she fell into the room and into a strong pair of arms that picked her up and spun her around. Pinning her to the bed under a massive body. Sam sniffed her and let out a low growl that sounded more closely like a purr.

Chloe felt panic and then her eyes met Sam's. For some reason her fear went away. She felt calm. A warm flush washed over her body. She smiled up at the man currently pinning her in place and she watched his face transform from the snarling beast to one of the sexiest men she had ever seen.

Before Chloe could speak she heard the pop of the gun and watched Sam's face transform back into the snarling beast before he passed out. His massive body falling down and pressing her into the bed, making it hard to breathe.

Dean rushed over and checked Sam's pulse. Chloe watched the worry on Dean's face as she struggled to breathe. She pushed at the large unconscious man still crushing her. It was like trying to push a brick wall. "A little help please?" Chloe voice was a squeak.

Dean grabbed Sam's shoulder and rolled him off the tiny blonde. Again he went for the unconscious man's pulse. "What the HELL Sammy?"

"Sammy?" Chloe pushed off the bed. Not wanting to be close to the man who had attacked her. The calm was totally gone and her rational brain screamed at her to be wary. "This is your sick partner? More like insane."

Chloe went towards the door but Dean stopped her. Slamming his hand against it preventing her from opening it. "I told you to wait outside." He tried to sound menacing but Chloe could see the fear in his eyes. She looked back to the man on the bed then back to Dean. "He's family. Brother?" She saw the shocked look. "That's what I thought."

"Look whatever you think you know. Forget it." Dean glanced back at the bed before turning back to Chloe.

"Now's the part where you threaten me to keep quiet. You can save it. Something tells me you wouldn't let anyone get hurt." She turned the knob on the door and wasn't surprised when he didn't try and stop her. "I'll take care of the ghost. You take care of him." She pointed towards the bed. For reasons she couldn't understand she was worried about him. Worried about a man who had attacked her. She really did need to get her head examined.

"Be careful." Dean whispered the words as she slipped out the door. He had a much bigger problem than some stupid angry ghost. He just shot his brother; sure it was only with a tranquilizer gun but still… They were two weeks away from the full moon and gentle sweet Sam had just attacked a girl. An innocent girl. What the hell was he supposed to do? How the hell were they supposed to deal with this?


	2. Chapter 2

Just to repeat myself this story was borrowed from a wonderful story Shadowglove wrote. With her permission of course. Any hints of plagiarism beyond the idea are unintentional.

.1

The original is awesome if you like this pairing.

2

Dean moved quickly packing their limited supplies back into the Impala's trunk. They needed to get out of this one horse town quickly. Preferably before his not so little brother woke up. He was afraid he wouldn't be able to stop him if he went all wolf man again.

He moved towards the bed. Everything else was in the car. Now it was time to try and get the sleeping giant buckled in tight so they could get the hell out of dodge.

As he wrapped his arms around his brother, Sam growled. Low and deep in his throat before his eyes fluttered open. He shifted on the bed before pushing Dean away. "The smell." Sam ground his teeth and pushed up until he was sitting on the bed. "I can smell her all over you."

"You need to calm down."

"She's mine. You don't touch her."

"I didn't touch her Sam. What the hell are you talking about? You don't even know her."

"Mine." The sound was barely human.

"Sam." Dean waited for his brother to look at him. "I did not touch her." He said the words slow and deliberate. Sam seemed to relax a bit. "We need to get away from here. Now."

"Yeah, okay let's go." Dean could tell he was still on edge but he was fighting like hell to control it. He waited as Sam followed him out to the car. Occasionally sniffing the air. Dean slipped off his jacket and tossed it in the trunk. Sam's super sensitive nose might still be able to smell it but at least it wouldn't be as strong.

As Dean eased the car into traffic he kept sneaking glances at his brother who was doing his best to slow his breathing. "You were only out for about 20 minutes. I think you're building up a tolerance."

"Dean I don't know what came over me." Sam sounded more like himself. His voice was riddled with guilt. "She was okay?"

Dean heard the pain in his brother's voice and something else. A longing he wasn't used to. "She was fine. Barely even shaken up." Dean smiled slightly at the memory of how calm she was. He was shaken from his thoughts by Sam's low growl. "I told you I didn't touch her."

"What about the spook?"

"Chloe's taking care of it."

Sam just growled at that. Not sure why he cared one way or the other. His skin was itching again. There was a burning in his chest. He turned and looked out the window. He tried to concentrate on the passing scenery. He needed something to take his mind off the random encounter.

"Hey why don't we head to Bobby's and regroup?" Sam heard the concerned tone in his brother's voice and hated that he was the cause. Always the problem. Making things much more difficult for everyone. He had just started to come around to Dean's thinking that maybe, just maybe he could use this curse for good.

But that was all before he had attacked some random stranger. Before his every thought was about her smell, how she felt, her eyes. God her eyes were haunting him. Every time he closed his eyes he saw them. Looking at him with fear and then desire. The fear he expected but the desire… That was something else. He tried to convince himself it was only his imagination. Trying to figure out why a sweet girl would be attracted to a beast like him.

It didn't matter. None of it mattered. He was never going to see her again. He couldn't take the chance.

"Fine. We hide out at Bobby's till after the full moon."

Dean stared at his brother, shocked at his attitude. Ever since Madison had infected him Dean had noticed little things. Obviously there were physical differences. His eye sight, hearing, sense of smell, speed and strength, all of these had increased as one would have expected. But there were little things Dean hadn't anticipated. Attitude was the first thing he noticed. Things that someone who didn't know him probably would never have seen.

Dean did. Dean noticed the way Sam used his fists more often. Of the way his menu orders changed from his silly salads to be replaced by rare burgers and bloody steaks. Normally this would have been something to celebrate but when you rolled it all into the other changes Dean worried. Well worried more than his usual amount.

Now this? In the last 48 hours everything had gone south. Sammy wasn't Sammy anymore. He was dark, dangerous, he was more like Dean. He frowned at that thought. He had spent his entire life trying to prevent exactly what had happened.

Now on top of all this there was a girl. Some cute, annoying blonde who had turned Sam into a savage beast.

There was no way this was going to end well.

They spent the next week at Bobby's looking for another job. Something they could hunt. Anything to keep from thinking about the fact that Sam was out of control. Self medicating with enough alcohol to take down a mountain lion. Normally Dean was a big fan of pushing down anything that could be considered an emotional discussion but not if it meant Sam was going to be needing a liver transplant. If that was even possible.

Two days ago Dean had started his own secret project. Something had happened in Smallville and Dean couldn't help but wonder what it had to do with Sam going all angry wolf. They had just started getting to the point where Sam wasn't a self hating masochist and now they were back to square one.

He wasn't sure what he was hoping to find. The truth was he had never been good at research. That was Sam's strength. It wasn't like he could ask him to help though. Sam could barely focus on anything beyond his own self pity. So Dean was stuck trying to figure this out on his own. Banging on the keys like a monkey and hoping for Shakespeare.

The problem was there was just so much stuff. Article after article of crazy crap that while interesting, offered no help to the riddle that was Sam's reaction to one random girl. He was frustrated and angry. It was his job to take care of Sam and right now he felt like a complete failure.

Flipping through the stories he had saved he noticed something. Cursing under his breath Dean felt like slapping himself. Every one of the articles was written by one Miss Chloe Sullivan. The source of all their problems might also be the answer to them.

He thought about contacting her. Thought about laying out their problem. She could obviously be of some value. Thinking about Sam's reaction to her though he knew that wouldn't be possible. She might be the answer but she was also the problem. He was going to have to figure this out by himself.

"Whacha looking at boy?"

Dean nearly jumped out of his seat. "You are like a geriatric ninja."

"Very Funny. Don't try and change the subject."

"Nothing. Just looking for a case." Bobby just stood there and crossed him arms. Glaring at the younger hunter. "I'm worried about Sam."

"He's been much more broody than usual. Thought maybe something happened on your last job."

"Something happened all right. Something weird," Dean turned toward Bobby and told him everything. From Sam attacking the strange blonde to her knowledge of the supernatural.

"I don't know what she is but Sam hasn't been the same since we left." Dean turned towards the computer and pulled up the Google search of her name. "Check out these creds."

Bobby whistled appreciatively. "Girl's been around the block."

"Yeah and she didn't even flinch when Sam attacked."

"So what are you looking for?"

"No freaking idea." Bobby saw the frustration and worry in Dean's eyes. He knew the elder Winchester felt it was his number one job to protect Sam.

Dean had found bits and pieces and legends and folklore that spoke about a wolf's mate. Some called it a true mate, others the beta and others spoke of two halves. Most of it was romantic crap but even as jaded as Dean was he had to admit there was a tiny part of him that wanted to believe. Believe in the possibility of there being something good to come out of Sam getting cursed. He felt stupid showing it to Bobby. The only man on the planet possibly more jaded than himself when it came to a happy ending. But he needed help and Dean was getting nowhere fast.

"Soul mate?" Dean wasn't surprised at the older man's reaction. It was a bit ridiculous. "That can't end well." Dean kept quiet as the older hunter pulled up a chair and cracked open a book.

"I'm not sure we should even say anything to him. He seems fine now that we're away from her. Maybe more emo." As much as Dean wanted Sam happy and okay he was by nature distrustful. Nothing good had ever happened to a Winchester that hadn't come with a steep price.

"Is anyone going to cook dinner?" Both men turned at the sound of Sam's voice just in time to watch him stomp out of the room. "Seriously I'm starving."

"There's a steak in the fridge, I guess I could toss that on the grill." Sam watched as his brother tried to hide whatever he had been looking at on the computer screen. Curious at anything Dean could be hiding from him he walked over and glanced over his brother's shoulder just in time to watch Dean try and minimize the page.

His eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of what it had been. "Stop wasting your time." His words were gruff. "I already looked into it."

Dean looked shocked although he shouldn't have been. Curse or no curse Sam was still Sam and he never met a question he didn't want to answer.

"Why didn't you say anything boy?" Bobby's tone was soft, curious.

"Say what? I think that girl I mauled was my soul mate?" He laughed dark and bitter. "Even if she was that doesn't mean I'm going to drag some civilian into this nightmare." Dean frowned at his brother's words.

"But if she can help…"

"Help? Help? Her scent nearly had me changing with no full moon in sight. I don't think we need that kind of help." Sam thought about the way he had pinned her. Like an animal in heat. The more he thought about it the more he was certain that if Dean hadn't tranquilized him he very well might have tried to force himself on her. Even now the thought of her sent had his pulse racing. "There is nothing that can help me."

Dean watched as Sam turned and left the room. His shoulders slumped in defeat. It was two days until the full moon. There was nothing they could do until after then. Dean had tried chaining Sam in the past but he always ended up hurting himself. If they had access to Bobby's panic room they certainly weren't going to risk having to half ass some sort of confinement.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Chloe walked through the cemetery with Clark at her side. After realizing that grave digging was going to be on the agenda for tonight she had called in extra muscle. Sure she was all about not needing their help. She didn't need big brother Clark looking after her. But she was also five foot nothing and digging a six foot hole in undisturbed ground in a pair of Jimmy Choo's wasn't exactly something she could do.

"Tell me again why I'm about to become a grave robber?"

"Because you are my best friend and I asked you. Also if you don't Franklin's very angry ghost will kill again."

"And you know this how?"

"Clark. Can't you just trust me on this?" She sighed heavily. What did he think? This was her idea of a fun night?

"Ok. Sorry." He grabbed the shovel and dug the grave before Chloe could even acknowledge his apology. He tore off the lid to the coffin. Chloe tossed down the salt and then Clark charred the bleached bones before leaping out and filling in the hole. It was over in less than 5 minutes and Chloe couldn't help but smile. There were certainly some advantages to having a super powered friend along.

Walking back to her car she thanked Clark and watched as he headed back into Metropolis. She was pretty sure it was over but she had to be certain. Pulling her car out into traffic she decided to head over to the Franklin estate to sit through the night. She needed to be sure no one else would get hurt.

Chloe sat outside the front door to the estate. Waiting. She just had to be certain it was safe. Then she would go home and crawl into her bed and sleep. It had been a long 24 hours. Between the ghost hunting and the crazy hot man attacking her.

She kept flashing back to his eyes. There was something about them. Something about the way he looked at her. Sure when he had grabbed her she had felt panic. No sane person would feel anything else when faced with the same circumstances but instead of that feeling getting worse it vanished. The minute their eyes met she felt an unnatural calm wash over her. A peace. It was as if time stood still and they were the only people in the world.

How was it possible that a complete stranger could have that affect on her?

She shook her head. That was not the important question. Slightly more important would be whether or not he was dangerous. For some reason she was sure he wouldn't hurt her. The logical part of her brain wanted to slap her for such a foolish thought and yet she truly believed it.

So silly. So very silly to believe in some kind of story. To believe monsters had souls and could do good.

She frowned. Disappointed with herself. How could she, of all people, Judge someone because they were different? A curse did not make a man evil.

It was near sunrise when she pulled back into her apartment. Stumbling exhausted up the steps she had the most vivid image of her would be attacker. His gold eyes watching her. But when she turned around there was no one there. Chalking it up to sleep deprivation and a slight OD of espresso she made her way to her bed and collapsed. She had barely kicked off her shoes before she was tumbling blissfully into dreamland.

_She was running. Her arms out in front of her as she tried to prevent the branches of the low hanging trees from slapping her face. Her breath was coming in raged gasps and her legs burned with the strain of having been pushed too far. But she couldn't stop. Something was chasing her. _

_She stumbled and her hands pressed into the wet earth, halting her fall. She could smell the decaying leaves. Part of her brain reminded her that this was a dream, while another questioned why it was so vivid. _

_Pushing back up she began to run again only to be stopped as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. Long fingers dug into the tender flesh of her arms and she tried to scream. For some reason her voice refused to work and then she felt a wet mouth on her neck. Nuzzling and sniffing her. She fought to pull away. Struggling. refusing to give in._

_She twisted hard in her attempt to break free and the creature behind her let out an inhuman howl filled with sadness. Chloe froze, her fear melting away. She suddenly felt sorry for the thing that was attacking her. Turning to look him in the face she gasped when she saw who it was._

Chloe's eye flew open and her hands went to her neck. She ghosted them over her own skin as she expected to find some evidence of her dream attack. Taking a few deep breaths she tried to calm herself. It was only a dream. Brought on by large amounts of caffeine, sleep deprivation, a very, very sad love life and a strange encounter with a very attractive giant.

Chloe laughed out loud. The state of her love life truly was dismal if a brief encounter with a man who may or may not have been trying to kill her left her having confused and slightly erotic dreams.

A week later and Clark watched her with a frown on his face. He couldn't help but notice the dark circles under her eyes. "Stop staring Clark."

"Chlo, I'm just worried about you." She knew if she looked at him he would be giving her those puppy dog eyes and she just couldn't take it. Not right now. She hadn't slept through the night in a week. Every single time she closed her eyes she saw his starring back at her. Sometimes they were golden and haunted and others they were green and gentle. But every single time he was chasing her and no matter how fast she ran he always caught her. The worst part was that she was no longer afraid of him. In her dreams she wanted him to catch her. She wanted him to do a lot more actually but she always woke up before he could do much more than smile at her. Still this would have been okay but she had become so frustrated that she was walking around in a permanent state of arousal. A stiff breeze had her moaning. Couple that with the sleep deprivation and she was not her normal sunshine self.

"I'm fine Clark. I don't need a babysitter just a good night's sleep." She sighed when she heard him leave. Her eyes never leaving the computer. She had decided yesterday that she had to find him. Yes, he was attractive and yes, she was lonely but that didn't explain her single minded obsession. She had seen tooo much in her life to dismiss this as a simple crush. Something was going on.

So she had begun her search for them. First at the motel and then with his car. A classic like that would need custom parts. She flagged every custom internet order and cross referenced it with aliases. The one they had used at the hotel was classic. Ace Frehley. It didn't take a rocket scientist or an FBI profiler to put together a pretty decent picture of them.

Just to be safe she hacked the FBI data base and punched in a few parameters. She wasn't terribly surprised when she got a hit. Partners, that's how they were listed. Chloe could almost laugh. One look and she knew they were more than just partners. The FBI's file was thick but it was crap. There was nothing new in it. B&E, misdemeanor vandalism, grave desecration, nothing that couldn't be explained by what she knew was their stock in trade.

She needed something else. She needed more. Tapping her fingers on the desk she cursed under her breath. This shouldn't be this hard. She had found more with less. She put a trace on the card they had used at the motel and switched off the computer. It was late and there was nothing else she could do tonight. She wasn't looking forward to sleeping. At this point she had no doubt the dream would be back. Walking into the kitchen she poured herself a tall glass of scotch and sipped it slowly. She turned with the glass to head towards bed before changing her mind and grabbing the bottle instead. Maybe some alcohol would let her sleep more than a few hours at a clip.

She glanced at the sky before pulling the room darkening curtains closed. Any other time she might have taken a moment to admire the view. Even with the full moon the stars were sparkling so bright. There had been a time when she had enjoyed watching the sky from Clark's barn loft. Walking over towards her bed she pealed her clothes off and pulled on an oversized t-shirt she had stolen from Clark. Not that she felt anything towards him but friendship anymore but his shirts were just so darn comfortable.

Slipping into her bed she finished the glass of scotch before placing it on her nightstand. Her head was barely on the pillow before she felt her eyes slipping closed.

Dean locked the door to the panic room and walked up the stairs. Sam would be safe down there for the next 48 hours. He had supplies and blankets and enough tranqs to be able to sleep though the full moon if he wanted to.

This was the part he hated. Sam trapped and suffering and there wasn't a dam thing he could do about it. He popped open the first of what he was sure would be many beers and sat in front of the TV. Switching it on, he found an _A-Team _marathon on and smiled.

As soon as the door closed Sam started pacing. He didn't want to worry Dean but he had been self medicating himself for the last 3 days. Alcohol had stopped working. He had managed to get a low dose version of the tranquilizer and had been using it to take the edge off. The closer the full moon got the harder it was to control his animal side. Every instinct he had told him he needed to be somewhere else.

He was still sure a mate was crap but there was definitely something going on. He had dreamt about her every night for the last week. Although maybe dream wasn't the right word. It felt more like an out of body experience. So vivid when he woke her scent was still tickling his nose. He could still feel her soft skin under his hands.

At the click of the lock on the door Sam took his first deep breath in days. For at least the next 48 hours he wouldn't have to fight the urge to find her. When he got out of here he was going to have to come up with a more permanent solution. Being drunk and high was only going to get him so far. Not to mention the risk he was putting Dean at. He wouldn't be very useful as backup if he couldn't walk straight.

Dean and Bobby settled in the living room after locking Sam up. The men were uncomfortable, stressed. Dean had a routine down when it came to Sam's transformation but Bobby had only dealt with the full moon one other time. Looking for a distraction Dean turned on the TV flipping through the channels before settling on something.

"You are not making me watch this stupid monkey movie again."

"It isn't a monkey movie. It's a Clint movie and it's great."

Dean turned up the TV loud enough to muffle the sounds of Sam's howling. Not that he could concentrate. It was all he could do to think about anything but Sammy's suffering. If only he had been faster, stronger, smarter. If only he had prevented this like he was supposed to. It was his job to keep Sam safe. He was usually much drunker by the time the snarling started. It made dealing with the guilt easier.

Dean tipped back the beer finishing it and pushed up from the chair. He was going to have to up the ante if he was going to make it through the night. Reaching for the bottle of tequila he didn't even bother with a glass opting to embrace his purpose tonight. Drunk. sloppy, stumbling, incoherent, passed out drunk. If the proximity of a bottle of Jameson to Bobby was any indication he was heading in the same direction.

Dean's head turned towards the steps of the panic room at the sound of another low howl. By now the moon was high in the night sky and Sam was no doubt fully transformed. Dean didn't need to see him. He already knew the agony, had watched Sam change before and his mind was filling in the blanks.

Dean tipped the bottle up to his lips just as Sam let out another howl. He leapt from his seat at the sound of splintering wood and rushed towards the steps. He barely made it out of the room before the whole house echoed with furious growls and what Dean could only assume was the door to the panic room being torn open.

He grabbed the tranq gun off the table as he passed it. Pulling back on the slide as a dart slipped into place. Raising the weapon he was thrown back. He squeezed the trigger as his head collided with the floor. He watched as Sam leapt past him and the dart went wide.

"Bobby!" Dean called to the elder hunter and hoped he was able to get a shot off. Pushing back up off the floor he ran into the room to see Bobby firing out the back door into the night.

"I hit him." Bobby sounded surprised. "Barely even flinched."

"He's been building up a tolerance. I'm guessing it's progressed faster since I upped the dosage."

"We need to go after him." Dean just nodded. Sam on foot even slightly slowed by drugs was no match for them. Dean would just have to hope he could stop him before he had a chance to hurt anyone. Sam would never forgive himself.

Chloe eyes flew open. Her first instinct was to leap out of her bed but she controlled the urge. She needed to know what was going on. What might await her. She knew she wasn't alone. There was someone, or something, else in her apartment. She straightened to hear something. Anything that might indicate where they could be.

She had to force herself not to smile when she heard the squeak of her floorboards. She reached into her bedside table and grabbed her handgun. She spun around just as her bedroom door was forced open and pulled the trigger three times.

The rest blurred. Her intruder snarled and even in the dim light she was certain she had hit him. He didn't stop though. He kept moving forward and she tried to squeeze the trigger again but the gun was swatted from her hand. She was pressed back into her bed, her attacker hovering over her. Panic was making it hard to think. She could feel something warm and wet dripping on her shoulder and she smiled. She'd hit him. Although apparently it hadn't slowed him down any. She pushed and shoved and tried to move him but it was like pushing a brick wall for all the good it was doing but she didn't stop. She wasn't about to let some giant of a man kill her in her own home.

Why wasn't he killing her? Not that she wanted to die but for all her struggling her attacker had done nothing but hold her. He wasn't even holding her that tightly. Just enough that she couldn't get away. She stopped moving. She gave her eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness and gasped.

"Sam." She said his name quietly. His eyes glowed softly and his breath was ragged. She could still feel the sticky blood on her skin.

"Chloe." Her name came out like a cross between a snarl and a purr. For some reason it calmed her. If he could speak she could hopefully reason with him.

"Sam, let me go and we can talk." His head dipped and sniffed her and he snarled again. Low and threatening and Chloe shivered. "Sam." His eyes snapped back up to hers and his snarl quieted some. She smiled softly and his grip loosened slightly. She waited a moment and he let go of her wrists. She moved slowly. Bringing her hand up to his face. The moment she touched him his head tilted into her hand and his snarling softened.

"Who do you smell like?" The words were low and dangerous and Chloe's eyes went wide. "It's all over you." He snarled again and Chloe realized he smelt Clark's shirt. "Mine." He snarled the last work before nuzzling her neck. Chloe wanted to ask him who the hell he thought he was. At least that was her last clear thought before her body caught on fire. Her pulse raced and her skin sizzled.

Her reaction was so quick and so intense her eyes rolled back in her head and she let out a low moan of her own. Bringing her hands up to his head and holding him close. Sam nipped and nibbled at her neck. His tongue running along the tendons causing heat to pool between her thighs.

She forgot everything but the way she felt. She ran her hands under the edge of his shirt along his taunt back and pressed her hips off the bed into him. He growled louder and bit down harder. Chloe was certain he was leaving a mark but she didn't care. She continued to explore his back until her hands found the warm sticky blood and she gasped.

She had shot him. "Sam, oh my god." she pushed him back a bit and he didn't resist. She leapt off the bed and ran over to the light switch. When she turned back to the bed Sam was standing there. She looked up at him and gasped. She could see the blood stain on his shirt. "Crap!" She grabbed his hand and led him back to the bed. Urging him to sit, her nimble fingers made quick work of removing his shirt. Low on his abdomen was a single gunshot. Blood was still oozing slowly but Sam seemed unfazed. He was staring at her like he knew all her secrets.

She moved past him into her bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit. Rushing back she opened it on the bed next to him and pulled out the tools she needed. Pushing Sam back she grimaced. This had never been one of her favorite things. "This is going to hurt." Sam made some sort of noncommittal grunt and raised his arm over his head exposing his injured side to her. For the first time Chloe really looked at him. His chest was wider than it should have been possible and covered with muscles. High on his clavicle was a very occult looking tattoo and Chloe realized her mouth was open. She gaped at him. He was lying on her bed shot with her own gun and she wanted nothing more than to ogle him. No man should look that good with his shirt off. It wasn't fair.

Dragging her eyes back to the wound Chloe poured the antiseptic on it and cringed at is bubbled up. She watched the muscles on Sam's side contract and twitch but he didn't make a sound. She moved her fingers to the area and felt around trying to locate the bullet. "It didn't penetrate very far. I can get it." Sam nodded and Chloe grabbed the forceps. Digging into his skin she went pale as the blood welled up. She hated this part. Despite her numerous experiences with playing Florence Nightingale she still wasn't used to the sight of blood.

She grabbed the bullet with the tool and pulled it out. Quickly covering the wound with a sterile bandage. She didn't have to say anything. Sam's free hand was already covering hers and holding it in place. He smiled at her. She had just pulled a bullet from his body, one she had put there, and he was smiling at her.

Grabbing the suture kit she pulled back the bandage and starred at the wound. She had pulled the bullet out only moments ago and it already looked smaller. Was that possible? She pulled a few stitches tight and covered the whole thing with another bandage.

Sam watched her the whole time. The beast making it hard to form sentences. His mind just kept repeating the same two words over and over again. Chloe and Mine. When he had broken out of the panic room his only thought had been to get to her. He had been in full shift and had easily gotten past Bobby and Dean. Not that he thought of them as anything but obstacles. To Sam they were family. To the wolf they were nothing but a distraction. He needed to get to her.

He easily broke into her apartment. Leaping to the balcony and opening the doors. The minute he was inside he took a deep breath and the beast began to recede. By the time he reached her bedroom he was more man that beast. It was a full moon and he was able to form words. Thoughts. They weren't very coherent but the fact that he could think at all was amazing.

Course none of that had prevented him from getting shot. This tiny woman was a force to be reckoned with. The beast in him growled, pleased that she wasn't some docile female. His body was on fire. Every instinct was screaming to claim her. Mark her as his own. Then he had smelled another male's scent all over her and had barely controlled the rage that had come over him. Even now as she stitched his wound he was bothered by the other male's scent as it mingled with hers. For the first time he realized just how close he had come to killing someone tonight. If she hadn't been alone…

He sat up as she applied the bandage. The haze clearing slightly at the thought of how close he had come to something he wouldn't be able to take back. The fog cleared more and he was able to form complete sentences. "I'm so sorry."

"You're sorry? I'm the one that shot you." She smiled at him. Thoughts still fuzzy with lust. The sight of him sitting shirtless and rumpled on her bed wasn't helping either. She bit her lip to stop herself from sighing. She knew he was attractive but coupled with her recent sexual tension and it was all she could do not to jump him.

He was watching her, saw her pupils dilate and could smell her. He licked his lips and he could taste her. He moved forward like lightning. Taste her? "Did I bite you?" He was pushing her hair back and inspecting her neck. There were a few marks but the skin was intact. But he had wanted to. He could remember thinking he wanted to mark her.

She swatted at his hands suddenly nervous to have him touch her. Afraid of her reaction to him. She took a step back. "Breaking and entering and the shooting aside we should probably talk about what the hell is going on."

"Holy shit! I need your phone." She pointed to the bedside table and watched as he dialed a number. "It's me."

"_Where the hell are you?" _Dean was yelling so loud Chloe could hear him across the room_. "Wait, how are you calling me? The moon is still up. Are you okay? Tell me where you are, I'm on my way."_

"Dean calm down. I'm in Smallville." Sam rolled his eyes when Dean snorted.

"_Give the phone to Chloe." _Sam turned towards her and held out the phone_._

"Hey Dean." Chloe tried to sound nonchalant. As if there was nothing amiss about the situation. As if these two men weren't still virtually strangers.

"_Are you okay?" _

"Fine." Chloe watched as Sam got more and more tense.

"_He didn't hurt you?" _He sounded worried.

"Hurt me? Not likely. He wasn't the one with a gun."

"_You shot Sam?" _Dean sounded worried and Chloe felt guilty again. Never mind that he had broken into her apartment in the middle of the night.

"Yeah, sorry."

"_Don't worry about it. He's a quick healer. Look, I'm not sure how the hell he got there so fast. But I'll be there in the morning. Are you going to be okay with him till then?"_

Okay with him? She was pretty sure the only danger she was in was of doing something she would likely regret in the morning. "We're fine. Oh and Dean. Do not show up without coffee." She hung up the phone before she realized she hadn't given him her address. Come to think of it he hadn't asked.


	4. Chapter 4

4

"Time to spill Sam." Chloe took a look around and realized her bedroom probably wasn't the best place. "Let's move to the living room."

As soon as they were seated on the couch she turned towards him. "What the hell is going on?"

Sam scratched his head and moved closer to her. It was easier to think when he could touch her. He reached out his hand and smiled when she didn't cringe or pull back. Resting it gently on her knee he watched as she smiled.

Her eyes went to his hand and then back up to his face. She was aware of her reaction to him even as she seemed powerless to stop it. "Yeah, explanations. NOW."

Sam smiled at her and Chloe couldn't help but smile back. She was sure part of her reaction was a result of the dreams but there was something more. In front of her was a man she had met only twice. Both times had been less than ideal. She had shot him. He had attacked her, twice. Although he hadn't actually hurt her. Now as she sat here holding his hand all she could think about was how she felt complete for the first time in her life. She wasn't scared or worried. She was content.

"Not sure where to start." Sam's fingers rubbed slow circles on Chloe's leg.

"How about at the beginning?"

"I was born in Kansas." Chloe rolled her eyes and swatted Sam's arm. "Ow."

"Oh please, am I supposed to believe that hurt you?"

Sam offered her a shy smile before his face turned serious once again. "My mother was killed when I was an infant." Chloe squeezed his hand but didn't interrupt. "It changed my father. Hardened him. My earliest memory is of Dean and some flea bag motel, left to fend for ourselves while dad was out hunting." on the last word he looked away as if embarrassed. "I was raised in this life. It was all I knew until I left for college. But you can't escape your destiny."

"I don't believe that. We choose our own fate. Our own future. Nothing is set in stone."

Sam smiled sadly at that. As if she was a foolish girl. "Dean came and got me when our father went missing. We'd been searching for him when we were attacked. I was bitten, infected. I'm a werewolf." He looked up at her as he said the final words and she knew he was looking for some sort of rejection, some sort of fear.

She felt none. She certainly should. It was a full moon and she was holding hands with a werewolf. But she didn't. His confession changed nothing about how she felt. She was certainly more curious now though. A thousand questions swirling around in her head. "Okay that was a great cliff notes version but I'm thinking there's a bit more to this story."

"Isn't there always?" Sam smiled sadly. Chloe saw the pain and the despair. How long had he carried this burden? How long had he blamed himself?

"Oh, that's what all the questions about biting were about. You were afraid you'd bitten me." She laughed bitterly. Wouldn't it just be her luck. Infected with meteor rocks, an alien super computer, and now werewolf?

"I'm sorry I should go. I'm putting you in danger." Chloe squeezed his hand tighter. For some reason the thought of him leaving made her heart race.

"Funny I didn't take you for a coward." Sam snarled and his eyes flashed gold. The beast didn't like being insulted.

Poking a stick at a werewolf seemed like a really bad idea. Like epic stupid. She knew though. As certain as she was that her name was Chloe Sullivan. She knew he would never hurt her.

It wasn't that ridiculous. She had shot him and still he hadn't hurt her. What more would she have had to do to make him snap? She wasn't about to see what it would take.

"Don't mistake me for some puppy dog you can swat with a rolled up paper." Sam stared at her and she shivered. His lips were pulled back in a snarl and she should have been afraid but instead she was excited. She shifted as her heat flared again. She couldn't seem to stop thinking what he felt like pressed against her.

"There's no mistaking you for anything soft." Chloe couldn't help herself. She gave him a once over and licked her lips. Before she looked back up to meet his eyes he was moving forward. He hovered over her on the couch. She could feel his heat. "Sam." She said his name and watched as he offered her a smug smile. Reaching out she traced the line of the tattoo on his chest and shivered at the sound that came from deep in his throat. He leaned in and she titled her head in submission.

A minute ago he had told her he was going to leave and now he was trailing wet kisses along her collar bone. Nipping and suckling her skin as she writhed underneath him. He slipped a hand under her shirt and tugged at the fabric. Before she could lift her arms though he tore if from her body and she looked at his face to see the look of satisfaction that graced his gorgeous features. His eyes twinkled as he leaned in closer and nuzzled her breast before taking one taught nipple into his mouth. Chloe bucked off the couch at the shockwave of sensation that shot through her. Her hand grabbing a handful of shaggy, dark hair before pulling him closer.

Sam laved the sensitive tip until Chloe was gasping for air. Reaching down he snagged the edge of her panties and slid them down her hips. She did nothing to stop him. Her every indication was that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. If he could have formed words he would have asked but he was beyond that. The beast was in charge. Screaming at him to claim her. Make her his own.

Mine, Mine, Mine. He could smell her arousal so strong and sweet. Letting her nipple pop from his mouth he moved down her smooth stomach. Nuzzling the curls at the vee of her thighs. He wanted to drown in her scent.

She could feel his hot breath against her. Her body was on fire and she could feel her own arousal coating her thighs. She tried to think. Anything beyond the primal scream that she could barely contain when she felt his tongue dart out and taste her. Twisting away from the sudden intense sensation she felt Sam's strong hands grab her hips and press her back into the couch. He held her still while he explored her core. Growling as he tasted her, the vibrations only added to the pleasure, Chloe felt herself getting close.

Her hands fisted the pillows as she continued to try in vain to press into him. She whimpered and moaned as he moved one hand from her hip, slipping it between her dripping lips. Pushing it inside her while he nibbled at her thigh. It was all too much. Chloe cried out as the most intense orgasm ripped through her body. Head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut, her throat constricted as she tried to scream his name.

Before she could even come down Sam had flipped her over and thrust into her wet heat. He howled as her sex pulled him in. Welcoming him. Wrapping an arm around her waist he began to slide in and out as Chloe panted and moaned his name.

Sam wasn't really Sam anymore. While he looked human the wolf was completely in control. His voice was incapable of doing anything but growling. He thrust harder and harder and smiled when he felt Chloe pushing back to meet him.

He wasn't being gentle and the tiny part that was still Sam hated that he couldn't take his time. Hadn't even prepared her, hadn't asked, but it didn't matter. There was no stopping.

He was so close. She was so tight and wet and his wolf was howling. He leaned in close as Chloe tumbled over into orgasm again. Following her he leaned forward as his body started to spasm and bit her shoulder. He could taste the blood. For a moment Sam surged to the surface but the wolf only laughed. It was too late. One bite. That was all it took.

Before he could indulge in the guilt though the wolf licked the wound. He could taste the blood, like copper and spice and it made him calm. He felt drugged and hazy. A stupid grin splitting his face. His other arm flipped the near unconscious Chloe off the couch and into his arms, he easily carried her back to her bed where he laid her down and curled himself around her. Nuzzling and licking at the bite he had left on her shoulder. He pulled back to see how bad it was. Guilt flooding his mind until he realized there was nothing there. No bite mark. Her skin was pale unmarked perfection except for a tiny symbol. It looked like back to back crescents. Sam recognized it from his research.

It was the mark of the moon goddess according to Celtic mythology.

He should be getting away from her as quick as possible but instead he was curling his much larger body around her tiny frame as she drifted off to sleep.

Grabbing a blanket and pulling it up over them he felt her stir.

"Sam?" Her voice was already thick with sleep.

"Shhh, go to sleep Chloe." He brushed the hair from her face and smiled at her.

"That doesn't get you out of explaining."

He chuckled slightly. "Okay, tomorrow." He listened as Chloe breathing evened out.

Chloe couldn't think beyond her need for sleep. She had just had sex with a stranger, although that seemed like an understatement. Calling what had just happened sex. It was stupid but it felt like so much more. Like he was a part of her and for the first time ever she felt complete. She gripped his arm tightly a moment of panic settling into her heart as she neared sleep. "Don't leave."

Sam heard the whispered words and held Chloe tighter. "Never" As soon as he spoke he felt her finally slip into sleep. He followed her only moments later. Fully aware of the full moon in the sky shining through the window.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean arrived early the next morning and as instructed had three steaming cups of coffee. Course if he was counting this would be his fifth cup. Adrenaline had sobered him quickly last night but the drive had been long and he had needed something to keep him sharp. There were a thousand questions he needed answers to. How the hell had Sam gotten out of the panic room. How had he made it to Smallville so fast? But mostly how was he able to call Dean and speak to him?

He should have been an animal. A creature unable to form thoughts beyond his most basic needs. And yet he had sounded fine. A little strained but otherwise fine.

Dean had Bobby making sure there wasn't anything Sam might have done on the way to Smallville and so far there was nothing. Sam had traversed hundreds of miles while in full shift and not harmed a soul. Not even a random animal killing. Dean wasn't sure if that was comforting or not. To have the kind of single minded focus to get to Chloe didn't bode well.

Were they now a trio? Because if Sam could break out during a full moon there was certainly nothing Dean could think of that would be able to stop his gargantuan sized, supercharged, werewolf brother.

He tried not to think about it. Her online creds aside, there was no way of knowing if she could handle herself. One angry spirit did not make a hunter.

Walking up the stairs he put the coffee down in the hallway and took out the tranq gun before knocking on the door. Listening intently he waited. He couldn't hear anything and started to imagine all sorts of horrible scenarios. Banging louder he called out Sam's name.

Still nothing. There was no way anyone could sleep through the noise. He took a step back and kicked down the door. The wooden frame splitting as the door crashed in. Moving slowly he scanned the room. Everything looked as it should be. Moving slowly further into the apartment he kept the gun up and swept each room. In the living room he found the cast offs of Chloe's first aid kit. A few bloody rags but nothing that should cause any concern. Moving further he found the door to her bedroom. Pushing it open he walked in. Bracing himself for the worst.

"Nice one Sammy." Dean whispered the words under his breath. "Wake up sleeping beauty!" Dean banged on the door and watched as Sam stirred. Sniffing the air before growling slightly. Dean wasn't prepared for what happened next.

Sam leapt from the bed and pressed Dean back into the door. The tranq gun falling uselessly to the ground. Sam was snarling and angry and also very, very naked.

"Sam, Hey it's me big guy." Dean's voice was calm and he watched as Sam took in his words and seemed to relax. He released his brother and took a step back.

"Put on some pants man!" Dean covered his eyes and turned away.

"Sam?" Chloe started to wake up and Sam immediately moved to her side. She smiled up at him before realizing they weren't alone. Pulling the sheets up tight she turned towards the door. "You better have coffee."

"Be right back." Dean vanished out into the hallway and Chloe could hear him drag the door. She shuddered to think how much damage he had done.

Chloe turned her attention back to Sam. He was checking her over with his hands and her body was responding. She moaned softly and Sam growled low in response. Pulling back slightly she frowned. His brother was in the room. Now wasn't the time.

"Put some clothes on." Sam snarled at her. Apparently he was a bit unhappy about Dean seeing her naked. Couldn't argue with that. She certainly wouldn't call herself an exhibitionist. Jumping out of bed she ran to her closet. She could feel Sam's eyes on her causing her heart to race. Images of last night flashed in her mind. She had never felt anything like that before.

Sam growled low and it sent shivers across Chloe's skin. She grabbed the nearest pair of pants and pulled them on quickly before Sam got the better of her. "You know you should put some pants on too. Family or not I don't think Dean wants to see you naked." Sam chuckled but pulled on the pants. A moment later she heard Dean come back in and the smell of coffee tickled her nose.

She thought it odd that the smell was so strong but it was too tempting to do anything but head into the other room. Sam grabbed her arm as she moved past him and pulled her to his side. Kissing her quickly before leading her out.

"As demanded." Dean handed both Chloe and Sam a cup and sat down on the couch. There was a bag next to him that he tossed to Sam. He unzipped it and pulled himself out a shirt. Before he put it on he pulled off the bandage and inspected the bullet wound. Chloe gasped when she realized it was gone. Except for a tiny pink mark it was like it had never happened.

"Told you he heals quick." Dean just smiled at her. Sam pulled on the shirt and settled on the couch next to Chloe. He immediately put his arm around her and pulled her to his side. Dean noticed the way she went willingly and couldn't help but smile. "I think it's time for some serious explanations. Starting with just how much you've been hiding from me these last few weeks."

Sam frowned. "I've been dosing myself with a diluted version of the tranq for the last week."

"Explains why you could tear the door to the panic room off. What about the fact that you were" Dean waved his hands at his brother. "Well Human last night?

"I wasn't until I got here. I ran here faster than I would have thought possible. Leapt to the balcony and broke in but the minute I was inside I calmed. The wolf receded and I was just me again." Chloe reached for his hand and held it. Dean noticed the concern on her face. Sam was talking about breaking into her home and she was worried about him.

"Glad to hear your lady isn't into bestiality." Sam growled at his brother and Dean just smiled. Sam had stayed human during the full moon. Whatever was going on between the two of them they could figure it out. The only thing that mattered now was that somehow they had managed to avoid the worst part of the curse.

"So now that everyone is through with the pleasantries and caffeinated can we get to the question and answer part?" Chloe smiled at the two brothers and reached for Sam's leg. For some reason she just needed to touch him. It calmed her.

"Okay question one. What do you know about the supernatural?" Dean turned towards Chloe.

"Hmm, the short version?" Dean nodded. " Vamps, ghosts and shape shifters are real, sadly Bigfoot and unicorns, not so much."

"Pop quiz. How do you kill them?" Sam just huffed. Annoyed with his brother for reasons he wasn't quite sure.

"Cut the head off, salt and burn, silver knife." She turned back to Sam. "My turn. Let's start with last night."

"We already went over the part where he's all wolfy." Chloe blushed as Sam's stared at her. "Bigger question right now is how you were human last night?"

"Yeah well that is a bit of a mystery to all of us." Chloe looked away from Sam at the sound of Dean's voice. "We found a few whispers but nothing…"

Sam turned towards his brother. His lip curling in a snarl. Chloe reached out and put her hand on his thigh. "I understand secrets and I'm not asking you to tell me your entire life story but if it has anything to do with what's going on here I need to know."

"It ridiculous really. Fairytale foolishness." Dean shook his head at the words. Sure it seemed like a silly joke and yet Chloe was sitting next to his brother and she obviously felt something for him. Dean didn't know what love felt like but he knew was it looked like. The constant touching. The looks they shared. Fate or something else? Didn't matter. They were good for each other.

"There are some texts that talk about a beta, a true mate." Sam couldn't look at her while he explained it.

"And you think I'm your _mate_?" Chloe sounded confused but she had to admit saying the word out loud caused something deep inside her to smile. When she looked at Sam she felt things she shouldn't. Things she hadn't thought possible. Mate? The word implied things she wasn't ready for. Things she thought she didn't want. But there he was. Sitting next to her on her couch after last night. She got hot just thinking about it. Saw growled low in his throat as if he could read her mind and her pulse racketed up higher.

"Look. Sam and I aren't big believers in happily ever after but he came here. To you and he was human last night. Human. I don't think you get what that means."

"How long have you been infected?" Chloe ignored Dean. She wasn't ready to face what this might mean.

"About a year and every full moon I drug and chain myself to make sure I don't tear out some one's throat. For three nights out of every month I am a monster."

Dean watched as Chloe's face fell. Not from fear or shock but from compassion. Dean had to smile at that. If there was such a thing as fate he had made an excellent choice when he decided to pick her for his brother.

"One bite, that's all it takes and the curse is passed on." Chloe's hand went to her shoulder. The image of last night flashing in her mind. The moment when Sam had… Bit her? Feeling with her hands there was nothing. Not even a tender spot. Maybe she had imagined it? Last night was a bit of a blur.

Even if he hadn't bitten her he had wanted to. Even now the wolf was telling him to claim her. Mark her. Make her his. He knew he had to get away from her or he would bite her. He needed to get Dean to get him the hell out of here before he couldn't control the wolf anymore.

He could barely even think about leaving her without the wolf howling and clawing at him

"I won't pass this curse on." Sam growled the words at her. The wolf lashing at him to do just that.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much." Chloe smiled at him. "I'm not without my own _secrets_."

"Care to elaborate?" Dean knew if they were going to figure this out they needed to know as much about her as possible.

"Do you know about Smallville's history?"

"I assume you mean the mutants." Both of the brothers had heard about the town's weird history but had dug a little deeper after their last encounter here.

"I prefer the term Meta, but yes that's what I mean." Chloe grabbed her coffee and took and long sip. Using it as a distraction to try and figure out where to start. "I have a healing ability. Usually I can take someone else injury into myself and heal it." Chloe looked away trying to decide how much she should tell them. "I've died twice."

"Oh that's nothing cupcake. I myself have died hundreds of times to hear Sam tell it." Dean offered her a charming smile despite the nasty look Sam offered him.

"I thought you had bit me but there's nothing there." She reached up and rubbed her shoulder. "I've never been able to heal myself."

Dean moved forward and touched her shoulder. Sam growled as a wave of possessiveness came over him. "Chill bro. I just want to take a look." Chloe put her hand in Sam's and his breathing started to slow. "There's no bite but there is a mark. Looks like a double crescent." Dean grabbed his bag and started pulling out books. "I know I've seen that before."

Sam recognized the mark on her shoulder. "It's the mark of the moon goddess."

Chloe looked at Dean wide eyed. A mark? He had turned his attention back to the book he had pulled out. Flipping through pages he searched for something.

"Aha!" Dean turned the book to show Sam and Chloe the page he had marked.

"Alpha Mate?" Chloe couldn't hide her disbelief.

Sam reached for the book and took it from his brother. He scanned the passage and frowned. "Do we have any confirmation on this?"

"Confirmation? You think this is possible?" Chloe wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it all.

"Chloe…" Sam's tone was meant to appease but Chloe just got angry.

"Don't Chloe me. It's ridiculous." Sam couldn't hide how her words hurt him. He didn't really believe it but her complete rejection of the idea bothered him.

He leaned in close and put both hands on her legs. Forcing her to look at him. "Is it ridiculous that I'm a werewolf? That I was able to remain human last night. Ridiculous that I ran across four states to get to you?" He leaned in closer and nuzzled her neck. He growled low and approving as she shuddered. "Is that ridiculous?"

"Still in the room." Sam didn't even look up at his brothers words. He continued to watch Chloe's reaction.

"I'm not saying I believe this but would it really be so strange? Sometime, no matter how crazy, the simplest solution is right."

"I don't want to hear your opinions on Occam's razor. " Chloe wanted to scream. To run and never look back. The idea of being fated was terrifying. The panic was making it hard to breath. What on earth had she been thinking last night? She had slept with a complete stranger and now she was somehow tied to him?

Sam could see the panic as it over took her. He hated that he was the cause. Worse still was the rejection he felt. It was foolish. She didn't know him. He reached for her and frowned when she flinched but still held her hands. "We'll figure this out." Green eyes looked up at him and he felt a sizzle. Leaning in he let go of her hand and cupped her cheek. Pressing his lips to hers he felt the tension melt out of her body. The wolf in him roared to the surface. MINE. MINE. For once the wolf and he were in total agreement.

"STILL in the room." Dean coughed loudly while Sam pulled back from Chloe. Neither looked away from the other. For the first time in his life Dean felt uncomfortable. Every look they exchanged felt so intimate.

Sam growled low at his brother's interruption. He wanted to be alone with her. To remind her that the idea of them together was anything but _ridiculous. Her arousal was tickling his nose and making it hard to think about anything but the feel of her body._

_The minute his lips touched hers Chloe felt a calm wash over her. She still couldn't wrap her head around the idea of a mate but the idea of Sam was something she didn't mind at all._

_She took a deep breath and sighed. "Can I see the book?" Chloe was calmer when she was tackling a problem head on._

_Sam handed her the book and she scanned the text. "This isn't only about a mate. It's about a cure too."_

"_There's no such thing." _

"_And there's also no such thing as a mate." She smirked at Sam. Flipping through the pages she found the mark that had suddenly appeared on her shoulder. Ready the passage she tried to wrap her brain around everything that had happened in the last few weeks. She either was or wasn't a werewolf, was or wasn't Sam's mate, was or wasn't insane. _

_The last one she was pretty sure the answer was yes, if any of this was true she was certainly at least just a little bat shit crazy. She smiled slightly at that thought. Crazy was better than evil or worse still, stupid. Stupid she could not abide. _

_Page after page she flipped through the texts. Searching for something that would answer her questions without a doubt but there was nothing. Finishing with the first book she looked up to find Dean slouched in the chair sound asleep._

"_He doesn't do sitting still very well." Chloe looked up at Sam. A smile lighting her face she leaned in as Sam moved closer. Chloe's eyes slipped shut. Pressing his lips to hers he heard her sigh in contentment. _

_The gentle peck on the lips quickly turned to passion and Chloe found her arms around his neck, the book she had been reading falling forgotten to the floor. Her heart was racing. Her skin was on fire. Sam nibbled at her lip and she leaned into his body. He growled in approval and he breathed in the heady scent of her arousal. Wrapping his arms around her he carried her into to her bedroom leaving Dean asleep in the living room. _

_Kicking closed her door he laid her on the bed and slowly began to undress her. Chloe stretched her body languidly as Sam revealed more and more skin. When he slipped her panties off, he stood back and just watched her. His breathing heavy and his heart racing. He could smell her. Taste her on his tongue. Hear her heart beating like a drum in his ears, calling to him. His brain whispering over and over. Mine. Mine. Mine._

_She should have felt self conscious. Never completely comfortable with her body, but Sam made her feel powerful, confidant, sexy. He looked at her like she was the most beautiful woman in the world. Like she was the only woman in the world. She realized she was falling for him. Beyond the physical attraction, beyond whatever weird twist of fate had brought him to her, she realized she could love him. _

"_Mine." He whispered the word as he moved forward. Tearing off his own shirt and slipping his pants down. He covered her body with his and smiled as her hips fit into his perfectly. The feeling of her bare skin against his causing a low rumble in his chest. "Mine." He nuzzled her neck, breathing in the scent of her. _

_Chloe's mind balked at the idea of that word. She was a liberated woman, this wasn't 1950. But there was a part of her that warmed at his possessiveness. A part that wanted to answer yes, that wanted him to claim her like he had last night. _

_When he moved forward entering her he bit down on her shoulder. The blood ran over his tongue. "Mine." He pressed harder and harder into her. Thrusting forward, rocking the bed frame. Chloe pressed up to meet him, holding his head closer to her. Breathing heavy, heart racing, she was moaning. It felt so good, she felt so complete._

"_Mine." He snarled again and she shattered. Stars exploding behind her eyes. _

_He felt her inner walls tighten around him and wanted to follow but held back until he heard her whisper. "Yours." Didn't matter that she was so high she wasn't even aware. She said she was his and his wolf howled. _

_Collapsing on top of her he shifted to his side and pulled her to him. Her head tucked into his chest, the blonde curls tickling his chin, her breath warming his skin. He wrapped his arms around her tighter as she drifted to sleep. _

_He held her for a few minutes before he heard the door to the apartment open. Easing out of bed he pulled on his pants and opened Chloe's bedroom door to see Dean standing in the kitchen with food. _

_Hope everyone is enjoying this so far._

_Reviews please…._


	6. Chapter 6

6

"Way to go little bro." Dean offered his brother a high five.

"I am NOT high fiving you." Sam grumbled before grabbing the cup in front of Dean and drinking it.

"So uptight." Dean put the bags on the counter before turning back to his brother. "If you wanted to play prude you probably should have waited until after I left before dragging your girlfriend into the other room. Thin walls Bro." Dean waggled his eye brows and smiled.

"You heard…." Sam looked away embarrassed.

Dean took pity on him. "I woke up, heard you and left. I'm not a pervert Sammy."

Sam just quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Okay so maybe I'm a little bit of a pervert." Dean unwrapped the burger and took a bite. Sam pulled up a chair and sat across from him opening his own burger and growling as the near raw meat touched his tongue. He turned at the sound of the door and smiled as Chloe appeared in her doorway, cheeks flushed with sleep, hair a messy blonde halo around her head.

"Do I smell lunch?" The smile fell from Sam's face. He hadn't been sure about last night but he certainly had today. What was wrong with him? Was she infected? If he thought back his sense of smell was the first thing he had noticed. Hearing quickly followed. He could remember having to adjust to the sound of Dean's heartbeat. It was in the car, in their hotels, it was everywhere and Sam couldn't escape it. How could he have done it to another person?

"Nothing special. Just a few sandwiches, figured you two might be hungry." Dean smirked and Chloe blushed, her eyes turning towards Sam.

Chloe pulled up a stool and sat next to Sam. Pulling the burger from its wrapper and taking a bite. Chloe had eaten in five star restaurants, had meals cooked by privates chefs and enjoyed just about every takeout available in Metropolis but there was just something about the simplicity of a burger. Greasy and delicious, she chewed slowly savoring the taste.

"So what's the plan? Wait it out?" Chloe spoke and took another bite. "I feel like there's something we're missing." She frowned. Not being able to figure something out wasn't something she was used to. Picking up the text she went over the myth again.

_A lycan, once cursed, had only one true mate. The key to their salvation, their cure. Once found and marked this mate would be bound eternally. Separation would equal death. Submission would equal life._

There was a bunch of thou's and art's thrown in there for a nice Shakespeare vibe but the end result was the same. Sam needed her. At least that was what it said. She wasn't sure if she believed that. So far she hadn't been able to verify anything.

The reporter in her knew one source was as good as none. Without some substantiation she couldn't believe this was her life now. Couldn't accept that some random encounter had led to a destiny she couldn't escape.

"I know this is all a bit overwhelming. Let's start with tonight and go from there." Chloe watched Sam. He looked confused. Sad.

"So we concentrate on tonight. We have one of two outcomes. Full on wolf out or regular, all human Sam." She couldn't say the word cured. That seemed a bit ridiculous. How was she supposed to be the cure to a supernatural curse? She knew magic. Was well aware that it existed and could be very dangerous in the wrong hands. She also knew nothing magical ever came without a cost. "Considering we aren't sure we should be prepared for a worst case scenario." She looked around her apartment before turning back to stare at the brothers. "Pack up a few things. I have a place we can go."

Sam and Dean followed Chloe out the door. They watched as she grabbed a few things out of her car before slipping into the backseat of the Impala. "Parking is limited and I'm too tired to drive." She smiled at the two of them. The truth was she didn't want to be away from Sam. It was ridiculous. She barely knew him. It was bad enough she couldn't resist the physical connection they had but she should know better than to turn it into something emotional. Chloe wasn't a stranger to heartache and there was no way a relationship with a werewolf was going to end well.

She directed the boys to watchtower and led them up the stairs. Sam watched as Chloe cleared the last security protocol and the doors slid open revealing the main room. She smiled as she turned and saw the shocked look on their faces.

"Yeah it can be a bit overwhelming at first."

"What exactly am I looking at?" Sam's eyes darted around the room.

"Ok look you guys know the importance of secrets, it's the only reason I brought you here." She smiled as Sam watched her. "This is where I work. Don't ask me what I do or who I work with. I don't want to lie." She flipped on a few screens as she walked around the room. Dropping her bag she continued switching on lights and checking printouts.

"So we are just supposed to pretend we don't see this." Dean waved his hand around the room.

"No, you can see it but you just can't talk about it."

Dean shook his head and furrowed his brow. He started to open his mouth when Sam kicked his shin. "That's fine Chloe. We understand."

She smiled brightly at him. "Thanks Sam." She didn't move when he came forward, wrapping his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. She sighed as she rested her head against him and listened to the slow beat of his heart. It was insane that she had brought them here. That she trusted them enough to let them see this side of her life. She had no doubts about this though. She knew they were every bit the heroes her boys were.

"Don't make me have to separate you two." Sam growled at his brothers words. He didn't like even a hint that someone might try and take her away from him. She was his.

The feminine core of Chloe's being smiled at the way his arms tightened around her. The way he held her close. Her brain shouted that she wasn't a possession; that she belonged to no one but herself but apparently the rest of her wasn't getting the message.

Sam loosened his hold on her and let her step back. She smiled as she looked up at him. A calm washing over her. If it was possible her reaction to him was getting stronger. Just a look calmed her and his scent gave her such a feeling of contentment.

"I have a room in the back where we can set up." She turned and started to walk down the hall. Sparing a glance at the large rose stain glass window.

Sam glanced back at Dean and frowned. The elder Winchester looked like he was going to have a hard time not asking questions. His eyes darted from point to point in the room. There was so much to see.

"Cooler than the Bat cave." He whispered the words. Certain that Sam's super hearing would pick it up. The responding chuckle from the blonde had Dean and Sam looking up quickly. If she wasn't infected there was something going on. There was no way she could have heard him. Sam shouldn't have been able to hear him and she was even further away. The brothers shared a worried look.

The boys stopped at the entrance to the workout room. It was large and the walls were padded. There were several dummies and more weapons on the wall that should have been possible.

"I'm really not allowed any questions?" Chloe just shook her head at Dean. "We are going to need to clean out these toys." He indicated the wall of weapons and Chloe just smiled. Walking over to a panel on the wall she punched a few buttons and the walls separated into panels and turned around. Leaving smooth unmarked walls. "Sammy, your girlfriend is just messing with me now."

Sam frowned at his brother before looking over the room. There were eyebolts on the walls and he gave them a good yank.

"Certified to 1500 pounds. You won't be able to pull them out." She pointed to a glass wall at the other side of the room. "Dean and I can wait in there." Sam just nodded. It seemed like a good fit. "I'm going to order some food so we can get settled for the night. Is there anything else you guys need?"

Sam and Dean exchanged a look before shaking their heads. Dean was prepared. He was always prepared. He already had to live with the guilt that on his watch Sam had gotten infected. He would ensure that Sam would never have to live with that kind of guilt. It was the least he could do.

Chloe walked out of the room and left the boys to look around. Dean waited until he heard the front door close. He wasn't going to take the chance that she would over hear him again. "Dude." Dean slapped his brother's arm. "Your girlfriend has some deep pockets. This place is awesome."

Sam didn't say anything. His eyes looking around. He hated that she was out of sight. Felt the wolf snarl at her loss. But even the wolf couldn't stop his brain from spinning. He knew nothing about her except the fact that he wanted her. That she belonged to him. He could deny the validity of a cure and a true mate as much as he wanted but curse or no curse she wasn't leaving his side.

"Dean what the hell are we doing here?" Sam looked suddenly lost.

"Hunkering down for the final night of the full moon."

"And after that?" Sam was pacing in the stark room. "We drag her around with us? Crappy hotels and dangerous monsters? No one should have to live like this."

Dean saw the pain in his brother's eyes and his guilt swelled. "I know you are normally the sensitive one but I'm going to give you some advice. Do not tell that woman what to do. It will not end well."

Standing in the other room Chloe dialed the familiar number for Chinese delivery. Placing an order she smiled and hung up before dialing another number.

"_I was expecting your call." _The smooth voice at the other end purred.

"Hey Z." Chloe paused not sure where to start.

"_Don't sweat it. I already know all about your canine problem. Send me what you have on the legend and I'll look into it."_

Chloe breathed a sigh of relief. She wanted to ask how the magician knew but the idea of having to explain herself wasn't something she wanted to do. "Thanks Z."

Chloe hung up the phone and watched over to the main watchtower monitor. She logged in and sent everything she had to Zantana. She was going to log off but she needed to make sure the team knew watchtower wasn't accepting visitors for the next few days. No sooner did she hit send when her phone rang.

"_Stay away?" _Chloe smiled at the sound of Oliver's voice.

"I've got a side project going on here Ollie and I don't want to compromise your identity."

"_So it's all about my safety huh Sidekick?" _

"Just steer clear for 48 hours." She tried to sound annoyed but it was hard. He had never just been her boss. There had always been something more. A friendship. A bond. He was her family. They all were but Oliver especially. They had been together since the beginning.

"_Do I need to worry about you?" _She heard the concern in his voice.

"As if anything I say is going to convince you otherwise."

"_That isn't a no." _He always knew when she was leaving stuff out.

"I'm fine Ollie, really. I've got everything under control." She wasn't sure if that was true but she certainly hoped so.

She hung up the phone and made her way back to the workout room. She was looking down at her phone as she pushed through the door. She never saw him coming. She was suddenly pressed back against the wall. Sam's warm breath on her neck as he sniffed and growled.

She smiled up at him and stroked his neck. "Shhhhhh." A part of her thrilled that he couldn't stand to be away from her, thrilled at his possessiveness.

Dean watched as Sam pinned her to the wall. He started to draw the tranq gun when he realized Sam wasn't hurting her. More to the point was her reaction. Most women might panic when a man twice their size grabbed them but not her. She offered him comfort. Whispering to him in hushed tones.

He cleared his throat when Sam started to nuzzle her. Dean smiled when Sam looked angrily up at him. "Two hours till moon rise."

Chloe watched as Sam's expression went from angry to shameful. He didn't want to have to deal with this. "Do you have chains?" Chloe nodded and started towards the back wall. She pulled open a door and dragged out a large bin. Wheeling it into the room she hated the way Sam's shoulders slumped. Hated that she was about to chain him up.

He shuffled over to her. All his confidence and swagger gone. He lifted a wrist and presented it to her and she put the shackle on him. He raised the other and she secured that one as well. Sadness and guilt making her heart heavy. She felt such a strong connection to him. Beyond her physical need she cared for him. She wanted to be near him.

Shackled she led him to the wall and secured the length of chain. She watched as he settled down against the wall. Smiling sadly down at him she turned and walked back over to Dean. "Make yourself comfortable. The fridge is fully stocked and the TV has like a billion channels. Do not touch the computers."

"You're not coming?" Dean looked confused.

"I'm staying with Sam." She could tell he wanted to argue but he didn't say anything. He just nodded before he slipped out the door. There was no way to explain how the thought of Sam suffering alone made her tremble. If her presense offered him any comfort then she would stay by his side even if it meant being a werewolf's chew toy.

"Go with him." She could hear the strain in his voice. The moon was close to rising.

"Staying with you." She moved to sit next to him and he snarled. "Was that supposed to scare me?" He growled again deeper as she moved in closer. She reached up and brushed his hair back from his face.

"Don't be stupid."

"Normally that would make me angry but I'm in such a good mood tonight I'm going to excuse your rudeness." She rested her head against his chest and smiled when she heard the clink of the chains followed a moment later by his arms wrapping around her. "You didn't hurt me last night Sam. You're not going to tonight either."

"How can you be sure?" Chloe heard the worry in his voice and pulled back to look at him.

"I'm sure Sam. You won't hurt me." She leaned in and kissed him. Gentle at first until he growled and suddenly her skin was on fire. She had meant to reassure him, to calm him. But the moment they touched her pulse started racing. Heat pooled low in her core and she moaned. The kiss instantly switching to ferocious.

He nipped at her bottom lip before sucking it into the heat of his mouth. Grabbing a handful of her soft blonde hair and holding her in place. He growled again when she shifted slightly before slipping onto his lap. His hips bucked up and he loved that she pressed back against him. He could smell her arousal. The sweet scent tickling his sensitive nose and making the wolf howl. Scratching under his skin. MINE. MINE. MINE. The internal chant began anew.

"Who knew I was into bondage." He chuckled low and deep at her words before she stripped his pants. An evil grin tilted her lips when his hard length sprung free. Standing back she quickly stripped her own clothes before lowering herself onto him.

She hovered over him and he could feel her heat. The smell of her arousal was so thick in the air he could practically taste it. Chains clinking he raised his hands to her hips. Holding her steady. Fighting the urge to force her down. Letting her move slow and steady. He could feel her wet heat now and she moved slowly.

He watched in amazement as she threw her head back and moaned again. He leaned in a rained kisses across her collar bone. She said his name again right before she pressed down onto his hard length taking all of him into her wet heat.

"Oh. My. God." Chloe's voice was barely above a whisper. Her fingers were digging into his shoulders. Her blunt nails making little red half moon circles in the tan flesh of his shoulders.

"Chloe." She loved the way he said her name. Like a prayer. Like she was everything. Her heart melted a bit before she began moving on him. Hips pulling back before plunging forward. Taking him deep inside her.

The wolf inside Sam howled at the way she felt. The urge to claim her screamed in his mind.

She was riding him hard. Loving the way he stretched and filled her. "Yes" She was getting close. She could feel it. The way her nerves sizzled and the world fell away. She pushed against him hard and exploded. Nail biting into the skin on his shoulders. Breaking through the flesh. Letting little drops of blood drip down Sam's back. The wolf screamed. Loved that she was so passionate. The thought that she was his. That she continued to choose him made him feel things he hadn't felt in a while.

His hips thrust up as he felt her walls flutter around him. He could hear her heart beating like a drum and he followed her over the cliff. Head titled back he let loose an ear splitting howl. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight as he felt her muscles go lax against him.

"You are so amazing." He was whispering the words into her ear when the door slammed open and Dean rushed in.

"Oh god. I'm blind!" He turned quickly and left but Sam had seen the look in his eyes. He had been nervous, worried.

"I should be embarrassed but I'm way to blissful to care." She pulled back to look into his eyes. Noticed the slight glow to them and she smiled. His wolf should make her cautious but instead it had the opposite effect. The thought that he was hers and hers alone made her want to curl up in his lap and purr.

Resting her head on his shoulder she wrapped her arms around him. Pulling back to look at him again she was surprised to find crimson stains on her forearms. "Oh Sam." She leaned forward and saw the cuts she had left. Tiny red drops slipping down his back. She shifted slightly and pressed her mouth to the first one. Kissing across his shoulders before leaning back.

Sam smiled up at her until he saw the blood on her lips. He needed to tell her not to move. To get his infected blood off her but before he could form the words her pink tongue darted out and cleaned them. Her eyes rolled back in her head as if she has just tasted the finest Bordeaux before she leaned forward and he felt the soft wet caress of her tongue cleaning his back.

Finally the fog cleared and he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back. Forcefully removing her from his lap. She looked up at him, her face twisted in confusion and hurt. Sitting up she moved forward again. Her mind a mix of thoughts. Foggy with a renewed lust and something else.

"Mine" The words slipped from Chloe's mouth and the wolf in Sam smiled. "My Wolf." Her green eyes began to glow and a white light emanated from her fingers as she reached for him. Grabbing his shoulder and hopping back into his lap. Licking and nibbling at his neck she mewled like a content kitten. Sam couldn't help but to wrap his arms around her. He was having a hard time thinking. The wolf was so close to the surface. What the hell was that white light?

None of it mattered. Nothing compared to her being in his arms. He felt himself drifting. The strange white light warming him. His last thought before sleep claimed him was happiness. His soul sang with it.

Chloe woke to a loud knocking on the door. She could feel Sam's arms holding her tight. Keeping her warm. She realized she was naked. She should feel self conscious. She should feel embarrassed. Instead she felt powerful. Sensual. Every nerve ending was tingling. Her senses heightened.

She lifted herself off Sam's lap and walked to the door. Not bothering to grab anything more that Sam's large shirt. Slipping into it she pulled open the door with a scowl.

"What?"

Dean was looking away and she wanted to laugh at his sudden shyness. He held up a phone and handed it to her. "Some chick is on the phone. She demanded she talk to you."

Chloe noticed the way his eyes darted around. Grabbing the phone from him she pushed the door closed again. Putting the phone to her ear she turned and walked back to Sam.

"_Chloe?"_

She laughed. Now at least she knew why Dean looked nervous. She could only imagine what the magician had threatened him with. "I'm here Z. What did you find?"

"_You sitting down?"_

She wasn't sitting. There was nowhere to sit. Well except for Sam's lap.

At that thought she felt a low purr escape her throat.

"_I'm too late."_

Chloe shook her head clearing the sudden fog of lust. "Too late for what?" Her words held the crisp edge of anger.

"_You're mated. You exchanged blood. You are his and he is yours. Forever."_

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"_He is a werewolf and you are his mate. The sun to his moon. Your blood can heal him."_

"Cure him?"

"_Not exactly. He had been infected. Nothing can make that go away. By heal him I mean take away the curse. He gets to keep all the wolfy mojo. Sense of smell, eyesight, hearing, super strength, all his forever but no more 3 days of being chained." _Zantana laughed knowingly. _"Unless of course you want to."_

"What about me?"

"_Same thing. I'm betting you can feel it right now. Coursing through your body_."

Chloe closed her eyes and found she was right. She could hear Dean on the other side of the door pacing, cursing softly under his breath. Could smell the stale bear and pizza. Shifting her head she could hear Sam's heartbeat. Could smell his musk. Could even smell her own scent mixing with his.

His heart beat sped up slightly and she knew he was awake.

"What does this mean?"

"_I hope he's dreamy because you are stuck with him. You leave his side and life will get difficult."_

"Difficult?"

"_Yeah, Difficult. You won't be able to sleep. You won't want to eat. You'll think of nothing but getting back to him."_

Chloe wanted to argue. To tell her she was insane. That this wasn't happening except her body was already proving her wrong. The slightest thought of leaving Sam's side and she felt a panic take hold of her. She couldn't seem to stop herself from moving closer. "Shit."

"_Look I'm sending you the full legend and everything I've found but the bottom line Chloe is you guys are mated. Mazletov." _Chloe heard the phone disconnect and sighed.

Sam lifted himself from the wall. The chain still hanging from his arms. Naked and flushed from sleep Chloe could barely think. Her hormones flared. She had thought her reaction to him before was strong, but now she could barely form thoughts. She watched as Sam took a deep breath. His face twisting in a sexy smirk. Her eyes raked over his chest. His manhood lengthening and hardening before her eyes.

She shivered as a low growl rumbled free from his chest. Stepping forward she reached for the cuffs and punched in the code releasing him. Sam surged forward grabbing her and pulling her to his chest. Snuggling her neck before nibbling the sensitive skin. "Mine"

Chloe pushed back slightly. Trying to fight the lust. The need to touch him. To feel him. "We need to talk."

He saw the fear in her eyes. It was so foreign it took him a moment to recognize it. "Chloe?"

Her name on his tongue clouded her thoughts again but she fought against giving in to her base needs. If what Zantana had said was true she was part wolf too now. That thought sobered her. The idea of being led by her emotions. Not being able to think through problems could change who she was. What good was great eyesight if she started leaping before she looked? "I'm scared."

"You're safe with me. Always." He pulled her to his chest. Rubbing slow circles on her back. Lust falling away as the need to protect her surged forward, to keep her safe. To make her happy.

"Always?" She laughed bitterly against his skin. "Ironic choice of words." Her brain kept shifting between lust and fear. "Can you please get dressed? I'm finding is hard to think." She smiled as she realized what she said. The fear dissipating. Luckily Sam didn't push her. Instead he turned and slipped on his pants. Chloe did the same. Avoiding eye contact until she was certain he was done.

He came up behind her. Placing his hand on her shoulder until she turned to look at him. "I heard some of your conversation." He could understand why the thought of being trapped with him was terrifying. "I'm sorry I'm not better."

"Better?" She heard the sadness in his voice. The shame. "Better than what?"

"A better man. I'm sure you wouldn't have chosen an unemployed drifter to be trapped with."

Moving forward she grabbed his face between her hands. Forcing him to look at her. "Unemployed drifter? Is that really how you see yourself? Cause I was leaning more towards Hunky Hero." His lips tilted up slightly.

He looked confused. "I will cherish you. Place you before all else."

"I'm not a delicate flower Sam. This works as an equal partnership or it doesn't work at all."

"Everything in me says I must keep you safe. The idea of you in danger makes me…" Sam couldn't finish. The wolf surging to the surface. Chloe moved closer and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest. "But I will figure out a way to deal with my instincts to make you happy."

"There is so much you don't know. So many secrets." She shook her head. What she felt for him was more than chemistry but they could never truly care about each other when she couldn't be honest with him.

"I can live with the secrets Chloe. As long as you never lie about us." They could make this work. Hope surged in him.

She smiled up at him and tightened her hold. She was going to tell him everything. She knew it. They would have no secrets between them. She felt a warmth begin in her toes and stretch outwards. Shocked when she sow the white light at her fingertips. She chuckled slightly. Yeah she was going to tell him everything, Starting with meteor ability.

"You don't mind being stuck with me?"

"Not even for a moment."

They had a lot to talk about. Chloe was going to have to figure out how she was going to travel the country with Sam and still keep up with the league but she knew she was making the right decision.

Epilogue

"Yuck. Seriously YUCK!" Chloe giggled from her perch on Sam's lap.

"Consider this payback for the last 15 years."

"When the hell is the thrill going to be gone for you two rabbits?" Dean turned away when Sam kissed Chloe again. She had been with them for almost a whole year and the two of them still pawed at each other like a pair of lovesick teenagers. He refused to admit it made him happy though. Refused to admit that she had been the best thing to happen to his little brother. Saying anything like that could only lead to a chick flick moment and that was high on Dean's list of things to avoid.

"Sorry Dean." At least she made an effort to keep the PDA to a minimum when he was around. She made to get up from Sam's lap and he gripped her tight.

"Love you." She smiled at him. Blindingly.

"Love you too." Dean pretended not to hear them. Giving them one more moment of peace.

Truth was he loved her too. She had cured Sam. Made him happy. Given him a peace or normal. He would have loved her for that alone but the fact that she made them stronger, better hunters, not to mention her intelligence rivaled Sam's. She was pure awesome hidden in a tiny package.

"You didn't forget the pie right?" Dean looked at her and laughed. Pure awesome.

The end.

Reviews are love so please, please, spread the love.


End file.
